


Love Like That Is A Gift

by imaginaryfemaletrouble



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I am shameless, M/M, Romance, Smut, ginro is bi, ginro is insecure, kokuyo is bi, magma does nice things, magma is a mystery, we've got it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfemaletrouble/pseuds/imaginaryfemaletrouble
Summary: Ginro starts noticing he's having certain new feelings about Magma.  It doesn't help that Magma is suddenly being much nicer to Ginro than usual.  Maybe there's a reason for his sudden change in behavior?
Relationships: Magma/Ginro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An urge? 

Ginro let out a huff as he dropped his armload of wood onto the pile. He wiped the sweat from his brow, grimacing at the feel of damp hair matted to his forehead. Doing all this physical labor in the middle of the summer was a real pain. The afternoon sun felt like it scorched his skin, and his clothes were damn near suffocating. Many of the other village men had abandoned their shirts long ago to better feel the slight breeze. Ginro cursed inwardly at himself. He would have taken his shirt off, too, but he was too insecure. Where the other men of the village were muscular, he was thin. It didn’t matter how much he trained. It didn’t matter how much he sparred with Kinro. Abs never carved themselves onto his stomach and his biceps never swelled with strength. Sure, he was fit, but just in a slim, lithe way. After years of training with no results, Ginro had just come to the conclusion something must be wrong with his body, which led to his avoidance of ever being seen without clothes. 

The petite blonde wandered back into the forest where Carbo and a few others worked, sawing large tree branches into small chunks of wood. He got another load and set out for the clearing, but his overtired arms gave out a bit. The logs fell at his feet and he knelt to collect them again. Before he could though, a large arm scooped them up from the side. Magma stood to his right, adjusting the newly added wood to his own armload. Ginro opened his mouth in protest, but the older man grunted.

“It’s faster when I do it,” he said. “Besides, you look like you need a break.” 

Ginro pouted and trailed behind the large man, trying to get his wood back.

“Come on, Magma! Just let me help.” 

His pleas were ignored, however, and the two just ended up back at the wood pile in the clearing. Magma emptied his arms and untied the water skin on his belt. He shoved it into Ginro’s hands.

“Sit down and drink,” he ordered. The younger man frowned but took a sip of the water. It was warmed from the heat of the day, but it still felt good slipping down his throat. As he drank, he studied Magma. The large blonde had turned, speaking with Kaseki about crafting more glassware. Ginro noticed a bead of sweat trickle down from the base of his neck. He watched it trail between the chiseled planes of Magma’s back, soaking into the waistband of his pants. Ginro marveled at the sight. He wished he looked more like that. He wondered what those muscles felt like. Were they as taut as they seemed? His skin looked great, too. Did it feel as smooth as it looked? Did women like to touch it? How did it smell? How would it taste beneath Ginro’s tongue?

The small blonde stiffened and a deep red blush formed on his cheeks. Did he really just think that? He shouldn’t care how Magma’s skin tasted. He didn’t want to taste it. Ginro ran a hand through his hair. He must be dehydrated. The heat must have finally gotten to him. He wasn’t in his right mind.

Magma turned back around to face Ginro then, eyeing the young man carefully. 

“Feeling better?” he asked. Ginro nodded and handed back the water skin. Despite his wishes, the blush on his face grew more scarlet. He tried to hide it, but Magma saw. “You’re very red. Are you ill?” 

Ginro swallowed and shook his head.

“No. I think it’s just the heat.” 

Magma took a large swig of his water before returning it to his belt. He scrubbed a hand down his face and looked around the clearing a moment. 

“Take a longer break,” he said. Ginro bristled.

“But I need to do my part! I need to help the village! We don’t have time for me to-”

The older man cut him off.

“I’ll pick up the slack. It won’t do the village any good if you kill yourself from overheating.” 

With that, Magma went back to work, leaving Ginro in the clearing. The small blonde grumbled a little and made his way over to Senku. If Magma wouldn’t let him help, he’d just find another job to do. Senku was in the lab, mixing chemicals at the table. Ginro stood in the doorway.

“Hey, Senku, is there anything else you need me to do for today?” he asked. Senku glanced his direction briefly and hummed in thought. 

“Is all the wood brought over already?” 

Ginro shook his head.

“No, but Magma wouldn’t let me help anymore, because he thought I was getting too hot.” 

Senku rested his chin in his palm for a second.

“I think once everyone’s finished with the tasks they already have, we’ll be finished for today.” He looked over at Ginro again. “You do look like you should rest.” 

Ginro pouted and left the lab, trudging down towards the village bridge. Stupid Magma. Now he didn’t have anything to do. He wasn’t helping. He wasn’t contributing. He was useless. Once he reached the bridge, he sat down, letting his feet hang over the edge, his chest balanced against the lower support rope. Beneath him, the lake swished calmly. He watched it move in soothing patterns. 

He must have dozed off without realizing, because he was startled awake by a hand on his back. Ginro looked up to see his brother, Kinro, behind him. The sun was already dropping low in the west. Ginro wasn’t sure how long it had been, but his body radiated heat and his skin felt sticky. 

“You shouldn’t have fallen asleep here,” Kinro said. “Had you tipped too far, you would have fallen.” 

Ginro nodded blearily, still half dazed. His older brother led him back to their hut. Their parents arrived shortly after. The four of them ate in comfortable silence, all exhausted and thinking about sleep. Shirogane went to bed first, followed by Tetsuken, and then Kinro. Ginro found himself with a sudden burst of energy. Likely, from his nap earlier. He quietly left the hut and traveled down the side of the island to the water. He wanted to wash off a bit. His skin still felt gross from all the sweating he’d done before. He looked around to make sure he was alone before stripping off his clothes. He then slid into the cool water, sighing as it enveloped his body. He let himself float on his back for a while, staring up at the moon. The night breeze caught the water droplets on his bare skin, making his flesh break out into goosebumps. 

The sudden sound of footsteps broke Ginro’s tranquility. His insecurity took hold and he swam behind the nearest large rock, hiding from the newcomer. He peeked out and saw Magma at the water’s edge. The older man was taking off his clothes. Once naked, he waded into the water until it reached his thighs. 

Ginro felt his face flush. He should look away, but his eyes were glued to Magma’s form. His eyes trailed down the man’s broad chest, to the abs lining his stomach, to the long thick cock that hung between his legs. Ginro felt his own member stiffen a bit at the sight and that was enough to break the trance. He darted behind the rock again, willing his body to stop. His brain however, had other ideas. The image of naked Magma flashed through his mind again and his dick got even harder. 

This was so fucked up. The young blonde didn’t understand why he was reacting this way. He liked girls. He liked girls with thick hips and big breasts and soft skin. He wasn’t attracted to big men with huge biceps and powerful strong thighs and – fuck – his cock was fully hard now, flush against his belly. Against his better judgment he peered around the rock again. Magma was now in the water up to his waist. He dunked his head under the water and brought it back up, droplets racing down the lines of his body, and Ginro’s breath caught in his throat. He grabbed his dick without thinking, gently touching himself under the water as he watched the large man. 

Magma didn’t stay in the water long after that. He stepped out, collected his clothes, and went back up to the village, leaving Ginro alone once more. Ginro was thankful, able to stroke his member fully now. He fucked into his hand, images of Magma in his mind. Magma naked in front of him. Magma backing him up against a wall. Magma’s large hands on his hips. Ginro bit onto his fist when he came to keep quiet. He scrambled out of the water as fast as he could, tugging his clothes on and racing back to his family’s hut. He laid down next to his brother and squeezed his eyes shut, praying he could just forget everything that had just happened. No, he hadn’t just spied on Magma while he bathed. No, he hadn’t just cum to the thought of Magma manhandling his small frame. No matter how many times he repeated his denial, it didn’t work. Ginro just tossed and turned until the morning came. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A favor?

The following day, Ginro had a plan. If he just avoided contact with Magma for a while, everything would probably go back to normal. Clearly, his brain had just gotten jumbled from the heat and the accidental nap. Maybe something got a little bit overcooked, like a piece of meat burned over a fire. That, coupled with Magma sharing his water, just twisted his thoughts. If he could just stay away from the large man, it would likely sort itself back out again. 

He grinned as he made his way back to the familiar base of operations. It’d be easy to stay away from him today. Most of the work today was more technical stuff. Senku didn’t need Ginro or Magma for that usually. Senku, Chrome, and Kaseki would do most of the work while the rest of the villagers were on standby. Ginro could train with Kinro or Kohaku, and Magma could do whatever it was that he does while waiting for a job. 

As he neared the small crowd gathered in front of Senku, Ginro could tell something was up. Senku had that look on his face that meant he was working through a new obstacle. Finally, the science user spoke up.

“We need more limestone,” he said. The villagers listened attentively. “I’ll have to send a small team to go get some more.” He looked through the people, eyeing each individual. “Magma. Ginro. I’ll need you two to get it.” 

Ginro’s heart dropped. No. This was not part of the plan. He was supposed to stay away from Magma, not go on a freaking mission with the guy. He jogged over to Senku and tapped on his shoulder.

“Why us two though? Why not Chrome and Magma? They’ve done errands before. Or Kohaku and I?” he asked. Senku shrugged.

“Sending you two is the most logical.”

“Logical?”

“Yes, ten billion percent most logical. I need Chrome here, so he can help me. Whoever goes to get limestone needs to be strong enough to carry a lot and sending a smaller number of people means I’ll have more extra hands in case anything else doesn’t go according to plan.” 

“So why _me_ , then? I’m not strong,” Ginro said. Senku crouched down to start working on whatever machine he was building. 

“You’ll be gathering limestone from a cave a few days away from here. There may be some crevices or passages that are a tight fit. Other than me, you’re the smallest guy in the village, so you’ll hopefully be able to get through if you have to.” 

Ginro ground his teeth. As usual, Senku was right. The pairing did make sense. He complied when Senku set him and Magma up with all the equipment and supplies they’d need for the journey. He handed Ginro a carefully detailed map to the cave. It was three days from the village. If all went well, the pair would be back in a week. Three days to the cave, a day of collecting limestone, and three days back. 

The two set out later that morning. They followed the stream as the map guided. Neither spoke to the other except for the occasional question about navigation. Ginro’s feet and calves started to ache just as the sun began to sink. He figured they would walk a bit longer until it was completely dark, so he pushed on. 

He was, however, stopped by a large hand gripping his shoulder. He looked up at Magma. The older man dropped his pack next to a tree and gestured for Ginro to do the same.

“We’ll stop here for the night,” he said. Ginro didn’t move. 

“I can keep going if you can.” 

Magma snorted, quirking a brow at the young blonde.

“You’ve been walking like your feet are about to fall off for the past hour. Put your pack down and help me set up camp.”

Ginro reluctantly shrugged off his pack. He sat on his knees next to Magma and started pulling things out. He yelped when Magma grabbed his tent equipment. 

“Hey!”

“I’ll set up the tents if you get started on the food.” 

Ginro pouted and growled.

“I’m not a girl, ya know!”

The exclamation got Magma’s attention. His face broke into a smile and then he chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Ginro’s hair.

“No, you’re definitely not a girl,” he said, walking over to pitch the tents. Ginro tensed. What the fuck? What the hell was that? The younger man grumbled as he started a fire and began heating the food. Who did Magma think he was, anyway? Why did he touch his hair? Was he teasing him? Did he think Ginro was like a little kid? 

When Magma sat at the fire, Ginro all but flung his dish of food at him. The large man didn’t comment, instead filling his mouth. Ginro watched him from under his lashes. The orange flicker of flames danced across Magma’s skin. They made him look like his namesake. Beautiful. Powerful. Untouchable. Ginro shook his head and pushed the thought from his mind. He was supposed to be trying to turn everything back to normal. Since he couldn’t stay away from Magma, he’d just have to find a way to fix it while they were together. 

After eating, both men separated for the privacy of their own tent. Ginro, feeling shielded enough, opted to sleep without his shirt. The summer heat persisted even into the night, and he really didn’t want to get so sweaty out here. It’d mean he’d have to risk a bath around Magma again. That was something he wasn’t sure he’d survive. He dozed off quickly, the sound of Magma’s nearby snoring almost comforting. 

“Good morning!”

Ginro awoke to his tent being lifted from over him. The sudden lack of cover made him feel exposed and he sputtered. His face flushed and he scrambled for his shirt, tugging it frantically back on. 

“Don’t do that!” he yelled. Magma made a face. Not angry. Not annoyed. Just a face. Ginro couldn’t decipher it. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

What the hell? Did Magma just apologize? Ginro fidgeted, fingers tugging nervously at the hem of his shirt. 

“I just… I don’t like to be startled.” 

The next few days passed by fairly uneventfully. They made it to the cave, collected the limestone, and started the journey back. It was the night before returning to Ishigami Village that things took a turn.

They’d already set up camp next to the stream. It was dark and Magma stood after he’d finished eating. He wordlessly stripped off his clothing. 

“What are you doing?” Ginro asked, panicked and with a mouth full of food. The older man stretched, his muscles straining attractively with the action. 

“I don’t want to greet everyone in the village smelling of sweat.” He waded into the stream. “You should bathe, too.” 

Ginro curled in on himself ever so slightly.

“I’m good,” he said. Magma narrowed his eyes in Ginro’s direction.

“Come on,” he said. “You don’t want to let any of the village girls smell you like that.” 

Ginro wasn’t sure how to argue that without tipping Magma off to his insecurity, so he stood and walked to the edge of the stream. He took his clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the bank before sliding into the water. He stayed a good distance away from Magma, trying to keep his body shielded as well as keep his body from repeating the events from his last wash. 

The two of them stayed to themselves, washing for some time. Finally, Magma went back to camp and started to dress. Ginro breathed, relieved. He went to grab his own clothes but stopped in his tracks. There, ripping his shirt and pants to shreds, was a fox. When the creature noticed him, it bolted, leaving behind just scraps of fabric. Ginro wanted to die. That was the only pair of clothes he’d brought. Why hadn’t he brought any extra? Why hadn’t he thought ahead? Why was he so stupid? 

“Come here.” Magma’s voice came from their camp. Ginro shook his head.

“The fox ruined my clothes.”

“I saw. Come here.” The older man’s voice was firm, and Ginro couldn’t stay in the water forever, so he covered himself with his arms and stepped over to Magma. He kept his head low, eyes at the ground. His whole body trembled, not from the cold, but from the shame and embarrassment. 

He could hear Magma move and suddenly a large shirt was being tugged over his head. It was Magma’s. It was way too big for Ginro, hanging almost to his knees. The young man felt a little better now that he was covered. Still, the nakedness beneath the shirt bothered him. 

“Um,” he mumbled. Magma rested his hands on his hips. 

“Yes?” he asked. 

“Thank you.” 

Magma just smiled and ruffled his hair again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An offering?

It had been two weeks since the limestone mission and Ginro was beginning to think things would never go back to normal with Magma. Wearing Magma’s shirt had pushed him over the edge. The young blonde still hadn’t returned it. He liked the musky smell. Magma’s smell. Twice now, he’d shamelessly pressed it against his face while he masturbated, the large man’s odor making him cum harder than he ever had before. Magma had never asked for it back either, and that made it somehow better for Ginro. 

Even now, as he gently touched the shirt, his dick twitched in his pants. One sniff of the fabric and he was already leaking precum. Ginro turned his head and listened, checking if anyone was around him in the forest. He’d come out here under the guise of needing a walk to clear his head.

Satisfied he was alone, Ginro pushed his pants down, freeing his half hard cock. His right hand wrapped around it while his left brought the shirt to his nose. He inhaled deeply and used his thumb to spread precum over the tip of his member. His whole body shuddered, and he sighed breathily. 

His mind wandered, Magma’s scent making him imagine all sorts of scenarios. His favorite was being manhandled, though. He wanted Magma to back him against the wall and lift him up with his big hands. He wanted to feel a hand against his throat as he came. He wanted to feel that hand envelop his cock. 

The hand on his dick stroked openly now, and Ginro let himself moan a bit louder. His hips jerked up to meet his fist. He imagined it was Magma’s fist. He wanted it to be Magma’s fist. Precum leaked from his slit now, dribbling over his fingers a little. A tight heat began to coil in his lower abdomen. He was close. So close. Each stroke sent shocks up his spine. He was right on the edge. Just a few more seconds. 

The shirt was ripped from his face by an unknown hand. It all happened so fast after that. His eyes looked up only to find Magma standing there. His hips bucked up, finishing the last stroke in his hand, and that was it. His cock shot ropes of cum up onto his lower stomach. He couldn’t stop from throwing his head back and _mewling_ from the orgasm. Fuck.

The instant he recovered, he pulled his pants up and ran. He heard Magma shout his name, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. He ran all the way home, thankful that his family wasn’t in the hut. He hid beneath his blankets. Tears slid down his cheeks and his chest heaved with silent sobs. He’d been too careless. What would he do? Magma would surely tell everyone. Magma would laugh at him. This was so bad. He was so fucked.

He didn’t know how long it had been before he got drowsy. The orgasm and the sprint and the crying had finally caught up with him. His sore and heavy eyelids finally fluttered shut and he fell into a restless sleep.

The sound of footsteps entering the hut woke Ginro some time later. He jerked up and whirled his head around to the doorway. Shirogane stood there, a basket of vegetables on her hip. 

“Oh!” she gasped, crossing the floor. “What are you doing in here Ginro?” She looked him over. “You know it’s not healthy to nap during the day.” She set the vegetables down by their stove and took a seat next to him. For a moment she studied his face. “Ginro, what’s wrong.” 

Ginro scooted a bit closer to her and relaxed when she guided his head to her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, separating tangled strands. The action soothed him just like it did when he was a child. 

“Mother,” he finally whispered. “I-is it normal for m-men to be attracted to…” His voice broke and he swallowed. “O-other men?” 

The hands in his hair stopped, and Shirogane tipped his face up gently so he looked at her. 

“Oh, my sweet son.” She lovingly tapped his nose. “Let me tell you a story. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else. The other villagers don’t like having it brought up.”

Ginro nodded.

“I promise.” 

“Many years ago, back when the adults of the village were teenagers, Kokuyo was in love. His love, however, wasn’t the former priestess. It was a boy named Opal. Jasper’s twin brother. He had very dark hair and very pale blue eyes. He was very handsome. But, unlike Jasper, Opal was born without any sight. Most people found it troublesome, because Opal needed lots of help as a child. Kokuyo didn’t. Kokuyo never left Opal’s side. Eventually, the two of them fell in love. I remember envying how devoted they were to one another. So devoted that when Kokuyo had to leave for a two-week hunting trip, Opal demanded to go with him. Opal was a stubborn young man. Kokuyo had no choice but to agree. When Kokuyo returned later, after more than three weeks, Opal wasn’t with him.” 

“What happened to Opal?” Ginro asked, nuzzling Shirogane’s leg. 

“The two of them had gotten into an argument near the bottom of a small mountain. Kokuyo stormed ahead even though he knew Opal needed a guide to walk. There was a sudden rockslide. Kokuyo didn’t make it back in time. Opal was crushed beneath the boulders. Kokuyo spent many days after that digging Opal’s body out. He buried him there, right at the base of that mountain, before he came back to the village. Kokuyo and the former priestess became close after that, but I don’t think he was ever truly in love with her. Of course, he adored her and his daughters, but I think Opal took Kokuyo’s heart with him the day he died.” 

Ginro took his mother’s hand in his own.

“That’s so sad,” he said. Shirogane pet his hair again.

“My point is that I don’t see anything wrong with any kind of love. If you can find the kind of love Kokuyo and Opal had, no matter if it is a man or a woman, you should hold onto it. Love like that is precious. Love like that is a gift.” She glanced out the door and suddenly jumped up. “Oh! I promised Alumi I would stop by after I brought the vegetables home! I’ll see you later tonight, my sweet son.” She kissed Ginro’s forehead and hurried away.

When Ginro heard more footsteps approaching the hut, he thought it was his brother or his father. But when Magma’s large form appeared, his eyes widened. He stood up, wondering if he was fast enough to run past the older man. Magma, however, stepped inside and straight over to him. Without a word, he held out a small bundle of fabric. Ginro must not have taken it fast enough, because Magma shoved the fabric against his chest before jogging from the hut. 

Ginro lifted it up. At first, he thought it was the same shirt from before. He thought Magma was disgusted by it since he’d used it to get off. But, after further inspection, Ginro realized this shirt was a different color. In fact, it was the same color Magma was wearing when he caught him in the forest. 

“Oh,” Ginro whispered. He gently pressed the garment to his face. Magma’s scent was stronger on this shirt, not having faded after several days. Sitting down, the young man hugged the shirt against him. Why would Magma give this to him now? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A meeting?

Later that night, Ginro found himself unable to sleep. He held Magma’s shirt against him under his blanket, rubbing his cheek against the fabric. Not even the comfortable, musky scent was helping to soothe him anymore. Ginro just kept thinking about earlier in the evening when Magma delivered the new shirt to him. It didn’t make sense. Why would he do something like that?

Giving up on rest, Ginro slunk quietly from the hut, careful not to disturb his family. He clung the shirt close to his chest and made his way down the island towards the lake. He wanted to sit by the water’s edge. 

He paused just before he got there, his heart skipping a beat. Of course, Magma was there, shirtless and lounging, his feet in the water and arms behind his head. His hair was wet, leaving Ginro to assume he’d just finished bathing or swimming. He twisted the fabric in his hands a few times and nuzzled it briefly. He wasn’t sure what to do. His instinct was to leave before Magma could notice him, but he had so many questions. There was a part of him that needed to get some answers.

Making his decision, he walked forward. His footsteps alerted the other man, and Magma glanced up at him. Ginro sat next to him, his knees against his chest and the shirt bunched up on top of them. For a while, the two just sat, neither choosing to break the silence. Finally, the smaller blonde turned to Magma. 

“Why did you give me this?” He gestured to the garment in his lap. Magma pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Did you not want it?”

Ginro blushed scarlet, breaking eye contact with the older man. 

“I did want it. But that doesn’t answer my question.” He chewed on his lower lip. “Why did you give it to me? After you saw me in the woods earlier, weren’t you disgusted? I was… I was doing unspeakable things with your shirt.” 

Magma reached over and, in surprising act of gentleness, brushed a few strands of hair from Ginro’s face. His fingers lingered on his cheek for a moment, and Ginro had to fight the urge to lean into the touch. 

“I wasn’t disgusted,” Magma mumbled. Ginro snapped his head up, his green eyes meeting Magma’s blue. 

“Y-you weren’t?”

The larger man shook his head. 

“I was just jealous of my shirt,” he said with a chuckle. Ginro couldn’t help the way his mouth gaped. He tried to speak a few times, but words just wouldn’t come out of his mouth. His lips just parted over and over again. 

“What do you mean?” he finally squeaked out. Magma didn’t answer. Instead, his hand found Ginro’s face again, fingertips ghosting over the younger man’s soft skin. They stroked along the curve of his cheek down to his chin, where they gripped and pulled Ginro closer. Now, their faces only inches apart, Ginro could feel Magma’s hot breath against his mouth. 

“I want to do so much with you. I want to do so much _to_ you,” he whispered. Ginro could only whimper in response, his brain far too frazzled to form a coherent thought. Magma must have taken the sound as permission and closed the distance between them. 

Ginro lost almost all his ability to think. Magma’s lips were on his lips. There was no way this was real. This was a dream. But it felt so real. The older man’s lips were firm and insistent, moving against his own. Ginro realized Magma was waiting for him to join in, so he brought an arm up to drape over the large blonde’s shoulder and kissed back.

It didn’t take long before Magma was running his tongue over the seam of the younger man’s lips. Ginro, having no desire to fight it, let his mouth open, keening at the feel of their slick muscles meeting for the first time. Strong hands reached for Ginro’s hips and he let them drag him forward, right onto Magma’s lap. He wrapped his legs around the larger man’s thick waist and slid his hands up into that shaggy blonde hair. 

When Magma bucked up ever so slightly and Ginro felt his large bulge between his legs, he knew he was fucked. Literally. Both his scummy side and nice side were in agreement for once. He would refuse to go home until Magma wrecked him. He didn’t care where. At Magma’s hut, at the shore, hell even in the middle of town; as long as the older man took him, anywhere was fine. 

Magma must have read his mind somehow, because he took hold of Ginro’s hips and forcibly ground the smaller blonde against his dick. The two kept at it for some time, mouths connected while they humped each other. Just as Ginro was beginning to think he couldn’t take anymore teasing, Magma leaned towards his ear. 

“I have something to show you,” he whispered, lips brushing Ginro’s earlobe. The younger man nodded, and Magma scooped him up into his arms, carrying him back up the side of the island.

The two made their way through the village, and, at first Ginro thought they were headed for Magma’s hut. However, they passed right by it, went over the bridge, and started cutting through the forest. Magma continued walking, Ginro held against his chest, until they made it to a structure. It was an unfinished house. Most of it was complete, but the roof and some of the walls had yet to be built. Ginro cocked his head to the side.

“Why are we here?” he asked. Magma carried him inside and pinned him to the nearest wall, kissing him roughly.

“I have a hunch that you’re gonna be loud,” he said with a smirk. “And I wanna hear every single one of the sounds you make when I fuck you.” 

Ginro bit his lip as he realized that, very much like his many conversations with Senku, he just couldn’t argue the older man’s logic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A story?

There had been many very pleasant sensations in Ginro’s eighteen years of life. The softness of the first flower petal he’d ever felt against his skin. The cool wetness of the lake during his first swim. The breeze blowing his hair every which way as he raced with the other village children. None of those compared to the feeling of Magma’s thick fingers stretching him from the inside. The man had magic hands. 

He curled them just so and Ginro actually screamed. Magma’s fingertips had scraped a spot inside him that sent waves of pleasure up his spine. The younger blonde couldn’t even stay still, jerking and writhing each time Magma’s fingers made contact. After several minutes of the onslaught, Magma finally pulled his three digits out.

“You ready?” he asked. Ginro nodded. He’d never been more ready for anything in his life. Here, in this half-finished house, it smelled like sweat and sex and Magma. His hole twitched, aching to be filled again. His cock leaked precum onto his lower stomach. Every part of him felt like it was buzzing. The only thing he could focus on was his desire. He honestly felt that if Magma didn’t fuck him soon, he’d die.

The larger man spit into his hand and coated his dick in saliva, before pressing it to Ginro’s entrance. He leaned down and drew Ginro into a slow, deep kiss as he pushed slowly inside, inch by inch. Once he was fully sheathed, he stilled to let Ginro adjust. 

Ginro had never felt so full before. It burned, but not necessarily in a bad way. The longer Magma’s cock was in him, the more the pain subsided and left pleasure in its wake. Once he couldn’t take it any longer, he whined.

“Please move.”

Magma didn’t need to be told twice. He started thrusting into Ginro with long, hard strokes, hitting that sweet spot inside the small blonde every time. Ginro saw stars. He moaned and squirmed uncontrollably beneath Magma. His cock, now flushed angry red with arousal, throbbed with need, so he reached to stroke himself. Magma stopped him, pinning his hands above his head. 

“Oh, no, baby boy,” he whispered. “I’m going to make you cum just from fucking your pretty little hole.” He picked up the pace of his thrusts, slamming into the younger man. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the room around them. Ginro could hardly breathe. He nearly forgot where he was. His brain only registered the heat pooling in his groin and the delicious stretching of his ass around Magma’s thick member. Distantly, he heard the sounds of small mewls and whimpers. It took him a few minutes to realize they were coming from his own mouth. 

Magma leaned down to capture the sounds between his own lips, biting at Ginro’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. The stimulation of his entire body was all too much and Ginro knew he was close. Magma pulled out of him then. He sat up, tugged Ginro up onto his lap, and slammed the petite man down onto his cock. Ginro was done for. He came hard, vision going white, spurting cum onto his and Magma’s stomachs. Magma came shortly after, and Ginro enjoyed the feeling of being pumped full of the older man’s seed. 

The two of them sat and panted for several minutes, coming down from their orgasms. Ginro slumped forward, resting his head against Magma’s shoulder. 

“That was great,” he said. Magma kissed the top of his head.

“You’re beautiful.”

Ginro flushed redder than Senku’s eyes, peeking up at the older man. 

“You think so?”

Magma ran his fingers through Ginro’s hair, softly working through some tangles. 

“I do,” he said. “And though I love being so close, we should get cleaned up.” Magma pulled out and laid Ginro on his back. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” the small blonde said, trying not to wince. After ten minutes or so, Magma returned. His body and hair were damp, and he held a wet rag. He used it to wipe Ginro’s torso and then clean out his, now sore, hole. Every time Ginro flinched, he whispered soft apologies and stroked the young man’s cheek with his free hand.

Once they were both clean, Magma slipped his too-big shirt onto Ginro and pulled his pants on. He tugged Ginro onto his lap and pet his hair. 

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve been to this place,” he finally whispered. Ginro tilted his head up and looked around the room they were in. Through one of the unfinished walls, he saw the sun rising over the horizon. In the faint light, he recognized the building. When he was younger, he and his friends would see it while they played in the forest. They’d tell scary stories about what it was there for, though none of them really knew. 

“Do you know why it’s here? Why it was built?” he asked. Magma’s hand found his back and rubbed it in soft, soothing circles. 

“I built it,” he said. The smaller man jerked up.

“You did? When? Why?”

“That’s a long story.” 

Ginro pouted a little and wiggled, getting comfier in Magma’s lap. 

“Let me hear it.” 

Magma cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Ginro’s waist, pressing a kiss to his nose before resting his head against the wall behind him.

“Many years ago, I was in love. Do you remember Tourmaline?”

“Wasn’t she Suika’s mother? The one that got sick?” Ginro responded.

“Yes. Back when I was young, I fell madly for her. She had such silky brown hair and eyes so green they made the summer leaves look dull. She loved me back, too. We kept our love a secret, though, mostly because my parents didn’t approve. Tourmaline was wild. Feisty, even. Somewhat similar to Kohaku. They thought I should marry a softer, more obedient woman.”

“That’s stupid,” Ginro said.

“I agree,” came Magma’s reply. “That’s why, when I was nineteen, I started building us this home. It was going to be a surprise for Tourmaline. A place we could live together and start a family, away from judgmental eyes. I wasn’t able to work on it much each day. I had other duties to take care of for both my parents and the village. But I always spent an hour or two up here each evening, working towards my goal.” The older man sighed and squeezed Ginro a bit tighter. “But things took a turn after that. My parents found out about Tourmaline and me. They demanded I stop seeing her. My entire life I’d never had the heart to defy them and, even then, with my love on the line, I didn’t. Tourmaline was hurt and angry. In less than a year, she married another villager, Mercury. Suika’s father.”

Ginro pulled Magma into a hug.

“I’m so sorry that happened!” he exclaimed. Magma chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

“The story isn’t done yet. Some part of me still had hope. Still thought maybe we could be together one day. So, I kept building. Soon after the marriage, Tourmaline was pregnant. Even then, I kept building in secret. But, as the time neared for Suika’s birth, both Mercury and Tourmaline began to grow very ill. It was the same sickness Ruri had. Mercury died first, a couple months before Suika was born. Tourmaline though, she fought. She was determined to have her baby. Then the day came. She survived through the labor. She survived long enough to meet her daughter. A few minutes after that, the illness finally took her. That was the day I stopped building the house. The day Tourmaline died. The day Suika took her first breath. Every year since then, on Suika’s birthday, I come up here and drink too much wine. This place was a reminder that I’d never get to live here with my love.” 

Ginro leaned up and pressed soft kisses to both of Magma’s cheeks. 

“Would it be okay if you showed me the rest of it? I’d like to see.” 

Magma nodded, kissing the younger man’s mouth. 


End file.
